wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Osprey the SeaRainWing
THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO OSPREY THE SEAWING! DO NOT STEAL OR USE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Description: '''Look over at the art => Osprey has a RainWing ruff and RainWing fangs that shoot venom. While normal venom is tar-like and acidic, Osprey's only irritates skin, but can be harmful if it gets in open wounds or eyes. She has a pink pearl necklace and a golden earring in her ruff (sometimes I draw it with a white star-shaped jewel, sometimes I don't). '''Personality: Energetic, smart, stubborn, crazy, funny, ferocious More Information: '''Osprey was found in the MudWing Kingdom as a tiny baby dragonet. Queen Everglade, unable to have dragonets of her own, adopted her and she now lives in the MudWing Kingdom as a, erm, "princess." She can't inherit the throne, however, since she isn't a blood daughter. But that doesn't matter to Osprey, as she thinks Everglade is the greatest mom ever hatched. She likes to pretend to be Everglade's bodyguard. Being the youngest in the family (Crystalline being eight and Tundra and Taiga being five), she looks up to her older sisters. Tundra and Taiga have a completely different personality than Crystal; they're troublemakers. They let Osprey join in on the pranks and mayhem they cause, since Osprey is destructive and almost always scheming ways to annoy Crystal. '''Pals and Family Bayou the MudWing that Crystal is supposed to raise. Her and Osprey, being the same age, are great friends. Osprey loves her glasses and un-MudWing-y colors, and her good attitude! Crystalline '''is Osprey's adopted IceRainWing sister. She is the polar opposite of Osprey: Proper, serious, easily agitated (wait... Osprey is the most short-tempered dragon ever hatched.) Osprey and Bayou are constantly trying to annoy her, putting mud in her bed in whatnot. Deep down inside, they really love each other. '''Tundra and Taiga are Everglade's blood daughters, half IceWing and half MudWing. The two are simply dragon versions of Andy and Ollie and Fred and George, always pulling pranks and cracking jokes (possibly how Osprey got that way, hmm?). Queen Everglade '''adopted Osprey and Crystalline, and raised them on her own. In Osprey's eyes, she is the greatest mom she could ever wish for, even though Osprey sometimes wonders who and where her biological parents are. '''Prince Silver '''is Everglade's mate, and technically Osprey's dad. '''Dawn is one of Ospreys best friends. Even though Dawn is calm and thinks before she yells, they both love scrolls, art, flying, and adventure stories. Gila '''is Osprey's clawmate. She is very shy, and always wears a black cloak. She never really talks, since she's an orphan who lived alone in the desert; an abandoned animus dragon egg. '''Chime '''is Osprey's blood sister. She is probably even more crazy than Osprey, if you think that's even possible. '''Liriope '''is possibly Osprey's worst enemy. The murderer of Everglade, now Osprey seeks revenge. '''Gallery: IMG 4095.PNG 20170415 202115.jpg Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 5.05.20 PM.png FullSizeRender (4).jpg Ospreyy.png Osprey!!.png Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas